neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Blanc/Hyper Dimension/Relationships
CPUs Neptune Blanc sees Neptune as friends and fellow goddesses. Blanc is comfortable enough to come over to Planeptune and play games with Neptune. Neptune however, when she visits Lowee is usually given her sisters to play with rather than Blanc. Blanc describes Neptune as someone who pulls people around her, breaking away barriers that separate one another, including Blanc. Blanc does join in the other goddesses to call out Neptune on her laziness. Neptune is aware of Blanc's violent description and describes it quite positively to Plutia showing that Neptune respects Blanc. Due to both goddesses being part of the main cast, they have gone through a lot and became very good friends. Noire Hyper Dimension Blanc and Noire are not really seen interacting just by themselves. They are usually with the other goddesses. They do see each others as fellow goddesses and are the more quieter and harder working of the four goddesses. Due to both goddesses being part of the main cast, they have gone through a lot and became very good friends. Ultra Dimension Blanc holds off hordes of fake goddesses for Noire and the others to pass through to fight Rei Ryghts. Noire is impressed with Blanc's display of heroism and wishes she somehow let her counterpart pass so she would have a chance to look cool. Vert Hyper Dimension With the introduction of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2, Blanc and Vert start out hating each other, in the gameplay when looking at Lily Rank. However, the cutscenes do not show this. Vert and Blanc get along with each other as well as any other fellow goddess. Vert is a maternal figure to even Blanc. Vert happily gave Blanc pictures of Rom and Ram's cosplay. Vert even gave her ideas for her fanfiction. In the true end, Blanc had the idea of loaning out one of her sisters to Vert who, at the same time, had the idea of borrowing one of Blanc's sister. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3, Vert produces Rom and Ram as idols taking them off Blanc's busy hands. Blanc thanks her for that, since Rom and Ram would have felt dejected, because of Blanc's busyness. Blanc and Vert are quite close, much closer than what the gameplay would show the player. Due to both goddesses being part of the main cast, they have gone through a lot and became very good friends. Ultra Dimension Blanc holds off hordes of fake goddesses for Vert and the others to pass through to fight Rei Ryghts. Aside from that, the two have not directly interacted with one another. Blanc (Ultra Dimension) Blanc gets along with her counterpart better than any other of the goddesses. They visit each other, attempt to make the best chest-enlarging futomaki and deal with loudness and craziness caused the friends and family around them. Plutia Blanc was willing to hold off hordes of fake goddesses because of her fear of Plutia's transformation. Peashy Blanc holds off hordes of fake goddesses for Peashy and the others to pass through to fight Rei Ryghts. The two have not interacted with each other directly. Uzume Tennouboshi CPU Candidates Rom Blanc likes her sister Rom and tries to make her happy. She was a bit concerned with Rom's closeness to Nepgear and forced her to choose between her and Nepgear. That resulted in Rom choosing Blanc over Nepgear. Rom also forced Blanc to choose between her and Ram, of which Blanc was unable to choose. Rom likes her sister's temper and feels strange when Blanc tries to restrain herself. Blanc is happy to hang out with Rom and Nepgear, letting Ram play with Neptune when the Planeptune sisters come to visit. Rom takes from her sister, her quietness. Ram Blanc likes her sister Ram and tries to make her happy. Ram takes after Blanc's energy when she is angry. Ram is usually the one who has the plan to draw all over Blanc's book and convinces Rom to join in. Nepgear Nepgear and Blanc share tastes in books written by Falcom. Additionally Blanc has considered hiring this surprisingly useful sister as her personal librarian. Blanc identifies Nepgear as the person to support those around her, unlike her sister. Blanc and Nepgear get along quite well. Makers MarvelousAQL Somehow, Marvy, offscreen has also accidentally misled Blanc into thinking futomaki is the secret to her large bust. Blanc mass produces futomaki with her Ultra Dimension counterpart because of her. The two however, do get along well even if it is a result of a misunderstanding. Gold Third C-Sha While Blanc initially disliked C-Sha due to being defeated by her, she gradually becomes friendlier with her during the events in Lowee. While C-Sha has a larger chest then Blanc, she does not poke fun at her for it compared to Vert. Blanc also tried to find a way to break C-Sha out when Azna=Leb threw her in prison. Oracles Mina Mina greatly helps Blanc in getting work done in Lowee's Basilicom. Mina does sometimes scold Blanc and tries to get rid of whatever causes her temper except Rom and Ram's antics. The two get along well together and Blanc does miss Mina when she leaves in the events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory and its remake. Histoire Due to Neptune and Nepgear's absence, in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory and its remake, Histoire had to rely on Blanc to keep Planeptune safe. Blanc is willing to do so with no demands for Planeptune. The two have a positive opinion of one another. Antagonists Underling Blanc does not see Underling as a major threat, and defeats her constantly with the party. Blanc has also attempted to capture Underling at one point to make her vote for Blanc as most popular goddess. Warechu Blanc sees Warechu as an enemy and constant defeats him with the party. CFW Judge Judge guarded over her and the other captive goddesses. She does assist the party in destroying him when he revives again. CFW Brave Blanc assists the party in destroying Brave. CFW Trick Despite what Trick has done to her sisters, Blanc does not have any super angry reaction to him in the cutscenes at least. Blanc does assist the party in destroying him. CFW Magic Magic has defeated Blanc and the other goddesses leading to their three year imprisonment. Blanc does get back at Magic by destroying her. Deity of Sin Blanc treats this enemy as a major threat which must be stopped. She willing to lose her life for such a task, but luckily, that is not the case. Rei Ryghts Blanc has assisted in stopping Rei by destroying her clones. While Rei had the other Rei's power, she saw Blanc another goddess to be beaten. After being beaten and losing her power, Blanc does not think much of her and Rei does not even remember Blanc as a resulting of losing the memories of what happened while in possession of the other Rei's power. Category:Blanc Category:Relationships